


Greater Good

by CompanionoftheDoctor



Series: timey wimey fandom poems [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: English, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Prose Poem, post Harry Potter I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompanionoftheDoctor/pseuds/CompanionoftheDoctor
Summary: Both Gellert and Albus gave something up for the greater good. I wrote a poem about it. If you can call it a poem.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: timey wimey fandom poems [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556590
Kudos: 8





	Greater Good

And then we died

Just a little

Hand in hand

For the greater good

We watched

We fought

We build

We destroyed

All in the name of the greater good

'I loved you' he said

When he batteled him

'I loved you' he said

No matter the sins

'I loved you' he said

At the end of all time

And he never said it again

'I love you' he says

To the mirror at night

'I love you' he says

His smile seems kind

'I love you' he says

To the boy with the scar

But he'll never say it again


End file.
